


Falling

by Goddess_in_Aubergine



Series: Goddess_in_Aubergine's r/FanFiction April Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [1]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Galinda Upland, Pining, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Y'all Galinda is a lesbian struggling with CompHet I feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_in_Aubergine/pseuds/Goddess_in_Aubergine
Summary: After the Ozdust, Galinda Upland realizes she's falling for Elphaba Thropp.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: Goddess_in_Aubergine's r/FanFiction April Daily Prompts: Quarantined Quests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Falling

Yesterday, everything was different. Or so it seemed. 

Just the day before, her roommate filled her with a sense of deep loathing. 

Of course, she had noticed Elphaba before, physically. She was bright green for Lurline’s sake, how could she not! She was also rather tall, and long-limbed. Galinda noticed the way her dark lips curled when she sneered. The sharp angles of her brows, nose, and cheekbones. The dark looks Galinda received from her always lit something firey in Galinda’s chest. Loathing, she asserted, and it was.

Elphaba’s features could also soften. Galinda had observed that when she watched Elphaba with her sister Nessa. Her soft laugh when she read something amusing. Once, Galinda almost saw her smile while Elphaba hummed a soft tune, thinking Galinda was asleep. She saw it first hand after the ball at the Ozdust. 

It was so intimate. To comb her fingers through Elphaba’s dark, heavy, silky hair, to moisturize her face, dragging her sensitive fingertips over those lovely sharp cheekbones, to tint her soft lips with Galinda’s own lipstick and adorn her with Galinda’s own pink flower. Her heart fluttered at befriending her former adversary. She also felt a strange sense of yearning. When she told Elphaba she was beautiful, Galinda meant it. 

Despite acting like it, Galinda was not stupid. She knew what this was and she had this problem before, though she had thought she was over it. She was perfect and popular and dating Fiyero Tigelaar. A prince! Who was almost as perfect and popular as she. They were simply meant to be. A woman of...sapphic interests could never be as widely accepted as Galinda so desired. But she couldn’t deny it anymore. 

She was falling in love with Elphaba Thropp. 

What to do, thought Galinda. What to do.


End file.
